custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mob Song
Baker Aker: We're not safe until he's dead Prince Tuesday: He'll come stalking us at night Mom Tiger: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite! Mr. McFeely: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free Gaston: 'So it's time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me! Through the mist, through the woods Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead Good and dead! Kill the Beast! Miss Elaina: ''No! I won't let you do this! '''Gaston: If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man! Dad Tiger: Get your hands off me! Gaston: We can't have them running off to warn the creature! Miss Elaina: Let us out! Gaston: We'll rid the village of this Beast! Who's with me? Prince Wednesday: I am! X the Owl: I am! Music Man Stan: I am! Mob: Light your torch! Mount your horse! Gaston: Screw your courage to the sticking place! Mob: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way! Through a mist, through a wood Where within a haunted castle Something's lurking that you don't see every day! It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! Gaston: We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head! Miss Elaina: I have to warn the Beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa, what are we going to do? Dad Tiger: Now, now, we'll think of something. Mob: '''We don't like What we don't understand In fact it scares us And this monster is mysterious at least Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives We'll kill the Beast! '''Cogsworth: I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. Lumiere: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all. Lumiere: Could it be? Mrs. Potts: Is it she? Lumiere: Sacre Bleu! Invaders! Cogsworth: Encroachers! Mrs. Potts: And they have the mirror! Cogsworth: Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me? (Door slams) Hey! Gaston: Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine! Castleware: Hearts ablaze Banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger just increased Mob: Raise your flag! Sing the song! Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong Let's kill the Beast! Mrs. Potts: Pardon me, master. Beast: Leave me in peace. Mrs. Potts: But sir, the castle is under attack! Mob: Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Lumiere: This isn't working! Fifi: Oh, Lumiere. We must do something. Lumiere: Wait, I Know! Mob: Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Mrs. Potts: What shall we do, master? Beast: It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. Category:Beauty and the Beast